Oppositeverse: Inhuman Hero
by Miraculous Psychic Hero 100
Summary: Akiara was a young boy who was born without a Quirk. He went out the night he discovered he was Quirkless to let all his despair out only to stumble upon a villain on the run. Before he knew it, he was killed and left to die...when a man showed up and saved his life, with a catch. He wasn't a human anymore. He was a Devil. OC/Harem Midoriya/Ochako 8th in Oppositeverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...here comes what I've both been looking forward to...and dreading. I want to make a great My Hero Academia fic, even if an OC is the main character. I'm going to try and do the series justice, I promise, and Midoriya is still a main character. He will still have great character development, I promise, but some things I will need to change around for the OC. I hope you all give the fic a chance, and don't bash it just because it's OC-centric. If you're going to bash it, please do it based on the writing, story development, anything that has to do with the actual story and writing of the fic.**  
 **Well here we go, wish me luck ^^**  
 **I do not own My Hero Academia, just the OCs.**

 **Chapter 1: Akiara Yami: Origins**

 _The world has always been a unique place. Whether it be from nature or from mankind. We don't really know what makes some of these things as interesting as they end up being. However, I can guarantee you that everyone on the planet would agree that humanity became much more interesting when Quirks began appearing. A Quirk is what we call the special abilities that humans develop at a young age. We aren't completely sure how they came into existence. We all just know that one day many generations ago, a baby was born and on one day a light began appearing over it. That was the first 'super'human._

 _There have been several theories over what caused it. Perhaps it was just humans adapting like animals do in nature? Perhaps a higher power was granting humans new abilities to further develop them? Maybe science had something to do with it? In either case, everyone knew from that moment on, the world would never be the same. And they were right._

 _Generations later, a new job became the new craze. Heroes. With 80% of the population having Quirks, many of those people would want to use it to help. And as is true with human nature. Where this is good, there is evil. So with an uprise of villains as well, a demand for heroes began. High schools opened that helped teenagers master their Quirks and steer them in the right path with the most famous being the prestigious U.A. High School. The most famous heroes have graduated from this academy and with their amazing teachers and curriculum, the villainous side of the Quirk wielders quickly found themselves losing._

 _It didn't help that the No. 1 Hero, All Might, appeared in the public and used his amazing strength to take villain after villain down. It didn't take long for the population to view this hero as the Symbol of Peace. In a matter of years, it seemed like peace truly was on the horizon as there was barely anymore supervillains causing mayhem. While this did make some heroes relax more, it didn't stop the rise of them. Kids continued having dreams of being heroes and the schools continued teaching them to become them._

 _The world was rather great._

 _._

 _And then, my story begins. Well, I say my story, but it's more than just my story. This might sound confusing, but you all will see once I get started._

* * *

 _7 years ago_

A small boy quietly wandered down the path behind a small, cozy looking home. He had no destination in mind, and he had no one that he was planning to meet. All he wanted was to have some peace and quiet so he could mourn. Mourn what exactly? The death of his dream. It was nowhere in sight now. It was a simple dream, but it was his dream nonetheless. Tears began to pour down the boy's cheeks as his head tipped down even more with his hair covering his eyes.

"To be a hero...is my dream," the boy muttered as his body began to shake as he continued his walk. He refused to slow down. It did not matter how bad he was breaking down inside. He couldn't mourn back at home, his mother wouldn't let him mourn by himself. She wanted to be by his side the whole time to comfort him, but she really wasn't helping him feel better. Seeing someone else crying, it was just a cold reminder of his shattered dreams. There was no comfort in that.

He had waited until his mother fell asleep before he snuck out his window. His mother wouldn't be happy...but...he wasn't happy at the moment either so he really didn't care. The hollow feeling inside was keeping him from feeling anything besides some kind of depression. Looking back on the day, he had remembered that everything started out just fine. He was going to go to the doctor since he hadn't developed his Quirk yet unlike his other classmates.

His mother was getting worried about him since their family was known for having a strong Quirk. And unlike other families of Quirk users with Quirkless children, their blood wasn't too diluted. So it concerned her greatly. He hadn't really thought much about it as he just kept happily thinking about becoming a hero. All he remembered was the ride to the hospital where he finally met the doctor who would be checking him out.

Clenching his teeth as he felt more tears pour out, a flash of a memory shot through his mind at that second.

 _"Sorry ma'am, but he isn't going to have a Quirk. He wasn't born like other Quirk users. It's impossible."_

Narrowing his eyes at the ground, he bit back a sob while a surge of anger overcame him. He knew that the doctor was just doing his job, but...in doing so, he broke the poor kid's heart. The memory of his mother crying briefly flashed through his mind before everything went black. His mom told him that he fell unconscious so she brought him back home. She was concerned, but he didn't care that he fell unconscious, his dream was crushed.

Walking pass an adult who looked down at him in confusion, probably because he was an eight year old walking by himself in the middle of the night down the street, he made a left turn so he could head to the park. He knew that there would be no one there at this time. He's snuck down here before in the middle of the night.

Feeling his body begin to relax, he knew that it was only to prepare itself before another round of sobs and shakes began. It was obvious, he was a mess on the inside. Letting a sigh pass through his lips, he brought his hand up to rub the tears out of his eyes. Sniffling, he placed his hands into his pockets as he entered the park. Looking around, he noticed the bench under a group of trees. Nodding his head, he shuffled over to it and collapsed onto it.

Looking up at the stars in the night sky, he began to imagine that one was a hero. A hero like All Might or Endeavor or Eraserhead. Any pro hero really. Could he still have a chance to become like them. To help people, to make people feel better when they were down, to save people, this was the main reason that he wanted to be a hero. Ever since he was born, he stood up for any kid who was getting bullied. It didn't matter if the bully was older or had a quirk, all he wanted to do was show the victim that someone cared.

It is something that would seem kind and heroic to others, but he kind of considered his dream to be selfish. While he would do anything to help people, the primary reason that he did it was because he just wanted friends. And he knew that if he became a hero, he would get the chance to make plenty of friends. So while he wanted to help people, he knew the underlying reason was pretty selfish. Even if others told him that it wasn't.

But now...he would never get the chance. He would never be a hero. He would never get to help people. He would never get a friend. Because at the end of the day, who would want to be friends with a Quirkless nobody like him?

At this thought, the tears began to pour out of his eyes like a faucet as his sobs grew louder and louder. He wanted this, he knew he wanted this. A place to cry his heart out without anyone around to 'comfort' him. No hero, no concerned passerby, not even his mother, all he wanted was to be alone right now.

He didn't know how long he was in the park crying, but it didn't seem like too long. Maybe that was because his mind was purely focused on the grief? He wasn't 100% sure. All he knew was that within a matter of what seemed like minutes, the wind became freezing cold. His shivers were no longer because of his sadness. Coming out in the middle of the night in short sleeved shirt and shorts was not a good idea, it seems.

Not wanting to leave the comfort of the bench, he slowly pushed himself off it and stood up on the ground. Looking around, he wrapped his arms around himself and began his trek back to his home. Hopefully his mother didn't wake up to come check on him. He really wasn't in the mood to explain why he snuck out of the house. Then again maybe she'd let him off easy since he had his dreams and heart crushed today. He could wish.

"Oh no... **I didn't think someone would be around at this time of hour,"** the boy froze as the menacing voice penetrated the air. Where did this person come from? There was no one around when he got up. Slowly looking back at the bench, his eyes widened at the sight of a tall man in a suit with a cane. He couldn't see the man's face thanks to some kind of black fire surrounding it. In spite of the fire though, a black fedora sat comfortably on top of his head.

It took only a moment for the boy to feel the killer intent radiating off the man. He wasn't sure what to do. All he wanted to do was vent, but now...he was stuck in the park with a villain. A dangerous one at that.

"P-p-ple-please...don-don't k-ki-kill me," the boy stuttered in fear as tears returned to his eyes. Not from heartache, but from fear. Pure fear. He's never felt like this before. Seeing the look on the boy's face, the man took a step forward while placing a hand on his hat.

 **"Now now, don't be scared...is what a hero would say. Those egotistical beings. As you can guess kid, I'm not a** _ **nice**_ **person. I had just escaped a couple of heroes recently in fact. That's why I'm here. Now why would a kid be here?"** the man questioned as he tilted his head slightly to get a better look at the kid who shook in fear.

The man watched as the kid fell to the ground clearly in fear while his mouth refused to open again. Chuckling slightly, he leaned his body back to look up at the sky.

 **"You know, I can take a couple of guesses. Your eyes are red, and that was before you saw me. You must have come here to cry. Heh, I wonder why,"** looking down at the kid, he saw just how young he was, **"Ah, I see...you're around the age a child would unlock their Quirk...I unlocked mine around your age to. Considering you were crying though...don't tell me, your Quirkless huh. You wanted to be a** _ **HERO**_ **huh?! World view coming down on you! Getting a dose of reality?! Poor little gaki!"**

Before the boy could even react, he felt a sharp pain as the man smashed his foot into his torso and sent him skidding across the ground into the fence that surrounded the park. Spitting out a large glob of blood, the boy began to violently cough as a burning sensation began to work its way up from the impact point.

Weakly looking up, he saw the man walk closer to him before bending down to look him in the eyes. **"This is the real world kid. Some of us aren't lucky while others are. You happened to be born without powers while others have. That's how this world works. It sucks for you, it doesn't suck for others. Life isn't fair. That's something you need to learn now. Now while I usually would leave you with this little lesson, I have some bad news for you..."**

The kid felt his body shaking as the burning feeling in him grew even more. Looking up, he saw a bright light begin to shine in the villain's eyes as he slowly turned away.

 **"I'm on the run, and I can't leave any witnesses who can give away my location. I don't make it a habit to kill children, but if I have to I will,"** glancing back just enough for the kid to see his right eye shining in the fire, a chuckle was heard before the villain finished, **"Like I said, life isn't fair. Sorry kid. Ignite."**

Before he knew what was happening, the burning sensation overwhelmed his body before a black fire engulfed him completely. Screaming from the pain, all the boy could see from the flames was the sight of the man walking away. Without any idea on who the man even was, he slowly felt himself fade away while the flames just grew.

All he wanted tonight was to come out to the park to let his pain out in one long crying session. That's all he wanted, but just like his dreams, it was smashed in an instant. No matter what he wanted, he never seemed to get it. The world really did seem to be against him.

Rolling over, his arms fell to his sides while he looked at the sky again. Memories of his mother, his late father, and the one boy who seemed to want to be friends with him began to flash through his mind. Biting his cheek to hold back his sobs, he knew his time was over before it could even begin. He should have stayed home to let his mother comfort him. It might not have helped him feel better, but at least he wouldn't be in this situation.

Sniffling again, he saw the flames begin to block out his view of the sky. Bringing his hand up, he began to reach out to it with the last of his strength. Would he become a star in the night sky? Maybe. As his eyelids began to close, he heard footsteps followed by a voice that he couldn't quite make out.

The next thing he knew, the flames were gone while his body was soaked in water. TIlting his head to the side slightly, he saw the silhouette of a man...at least it looked like a man. The man seemed to be moving his lips. He must have been speaking. Too bad he couldn't make out the man's words.

The man seemed to realize those as he brought a hand down to the boy's head and a warm feeling came through. It took a couple of seconds, but he could hear sounds again. He still couldn't find the strength in him to really listen though. So he didn't respond to any questions from the man as he felt his life slowly fade away.

The man seemed to realize this though as he cut his talking short and finally two questions.

"What is your name young man?"

"...Yami, Akiara..." the boy responded with what little strength that he still had in his burnt, dying body.

The man smiled at the meaning of the boy's name before finally asking his last question.

"What do you want the most in the world?"

The boy looked up at the man and with his dying breath, he answered the man's question.

"To...help people...To be...a hero," and with that, Akiara Yami passed away under the night sky.

The man sighed to himself as he never liked seeing children die. If he was here sooner then maybe he could have helped. Then again, he's still not used to this place. It's nothing like back home. Looking at the boy, he didn't feel anything strong coming from him which must have meant that he wasn't like most of the other people who lived here. The poor thing. Bringing his hand up, a small item materialized into his hand. It might not have looked like much to the regular person, but the man knew that with this...the boy would get what he wanted.

"Akiara-san...when I come back, show me just how much of a hero you are," the man stated as he placed the item on the kid's chest and placed his palm out. A circle of light appeared under the item on the boy and the item slowly sunk into the child. After the light vanished, the man smiled and picked the boy's body up. Turning around, he sensed the small amount of energy that the boy used to have and felt the direction that it lead from on its way to the park.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Everything was dark. He died right? Then that meant this was the afterlife? So everything is just dark when you die? That's depressing...Trying to move his body, he felt himself stuck in place while a pain ran through his body. Really, that villain hurt him so badly, he still hurt in the afterlife?! What kind of Quirk did that guy have?! The sudden urge to move again caused him more pain. As he tried to move again, he quickly realized something...he felt like he was lying down.

Wait a second...he realized that his eyelids weren't open. Ignoring the pain in his body, he forced his eyelids to slowly peel open which caused him to groan as the sunlight entered his vision. Ugh, it was too bright...and it seemed like he felt weaker all of a sudden. What the...

Looking around his room, he forced himself into an upright position and saw that everything looked normal. "Wait...was everything from last night...a dream? No...this pain...it's definitely real. Last night must have happened. But then, how am I alive?" Akiara pondered out loud only to see his door open. The sight of his mother walking in nearly made him tear up as he remembered thinking that he was going to die without seeing her again.

As he was about to call out to her, she turned around and saw him awake. Before he could react, she shot across the room and hugged him tightly while tearing up.

"I was so worried about you! I heard a knocking on the door last night at 3:00 A.M. I went to check it out, and I found you unconscious in some random guy's arms with burns all over your body. I...I thought you were dead...Why would you sneak out? I...I thought I lost you until the man told me that he was able to save you using his healing Quirk," Akiara's mother hugged him tighter as she cried into his shoulder. Akiara himself began to cry as the memory from last night began to replay in his mind.

"I-I'm so sorry kaa-chan! I...I was just so sad about not having a Quirk. I wanted to go cry somewhere private so I went to the park. I...I never thought a villain would show up! He...he...I was so terrified! I didn't want to die without seeing you again! I'm so sorry!" Akiara cried out as he hugged his mother tightly while ignoring the pain shooting up and through his body. His mother embraced him even tighter while the two cried their hearts out.

What the two didn't expect during this emotional moment though was two Devil-like wings bursting from Akiara's back which caused a loud scream from both of them to cut through the silence that had engulfed the house. While his mother quickly deduced this must have been his Quirk, Akiara knew that this wasn't a Quirk. He had a good feeling, a strong one at that. The man who saved him. He did something. He must have. He didn't seem like a Quirk user.

When his mother left to go start a warm bath for him to take, and he finally got the wings to disappear, Akiara would discover a small note in his desk. One that he knew his mother nor he, himself, left. It had a short message scribbled out on it. But it was a powerful message all the same as it changed the boy's life forever. It was from his hero.

 _~You're a Devil now Akiara-san!_

And like that, the spark of hope that he lost the day before sprang back to life in his eyes. While he might have died the night before and was indeed Quirkless, it seemed that his dream to be a hero and to help others didn't have to die after all. He might have lost his humanity, literally, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from becoming a hero. He couldn't tell his mother, there was no way of knowing how she'd react. In fact, he had no idea on how anyone would react to finding out he wasn't human.

"I guess...I have a 'Quirk.' I'll need to come up with some kind of name later to fool people. For now though...lets see what comes with being a Devil," Akiara muttered to himself as he rose to his feet so he could head to the bathroom. If the weak feeling in his knees was anything to go by, the Sun was going to be a pain in the butt for awhile.

* * *

 _Present Day_

A short boy walked towards his junior high school. He had purple hair that was in a rather messy fashion. He was wearing the junior high's uniform that seemed to be a little too big on him which made sense as he was only 4'5. Looking around with his lilac eyes, he smiled at the messy green hair that he could see in any crowd. Running in the person direction, he pushed himself through the crowd of students until he finally made it.

"There you are Midoriya! I was looking for you. I thought we were walking to school together?" the boy stated as Midoriya shot around with a look of fear in his face for a moment before seeing him and relaxing his posture. Scratching the back of his head, Midoriya began chuckling awkwardly.

"S-sorry Akiara-san, I was heading your way when I got distracted by some heroes stopping a villain in the city. Ehehe, I'll buy lunch to make up for it," Midoriya offered with Akiara smiling and nodding his head. The two quickly began talking about what heroes appeared to stop the villain with Midoriya bringing out one of his journals and showing Akiara some of his notes which made the boy smile.

This was his last year in junior high, and he and Midoriya were both trying out for U.A. While their classmates didn't think Midoriya stood a chance (as they were too busy sucking up to Bakugo), Akiara believed in him. If not just because they were best friends, then because he wanted Midoriya to prove that a Quirkless person can become a hero. Something he had given up on when he was younger before his life changed. Ever since meeting Midoriya, that opinion of his quickly began to change, and he wanted Midoriya to prove it was possible.

The two knew the exams to get into U.A. would be hard, but they weren't going to give up.

Now...lets hope nothing interesting happens in the span of the next 10 months.

 **And, I'll stop there. Now this is an Oppositeverse fic, so anyone new to that, it means this is in a shared universe with multiple other fics of mine...well in this one's case it is connected to that universe through random portals that open up at different locations. Also, it means this is a harem fic for the OC.  
**  
 **Before anyone gets turned away because of that, I promise that the main flow of the fic will be like canon's, and when the romance begins, I will do my best to assimilate it with the plot to make it seem natural.  
**  
 **And once again, I promise Midoriya as well as other character's like Bakugo, All Might, Shoto, etc will all have focus on them (Midoriya more than the other ones except at their plot points) and the story won't purely be about the OC. Don't worry everyone.  
**  
 **Please leave reviews (unless their complaints about an OC being the main character)! I love them, and I want to know what you all thought about this chapter. I wanted to make a good first chapter for this series as I know how much it's loved, and I love it a lot as well. ^^  
**  
 **Akiara/Harem: Tsuyu, Mina, Momo, (WIP)**

 **Midoriya/Ochako**


	2. Chapter 2

**And new chapter! Okay everyone! I have heard some complaints about his height...well they have 10 months before entrance exams so he'll get taller by then. But...he will still be short. I don't like have tall main characters (Like honestly, 90% of harem fics have the main character become like 6 foot something tall. There is no real reason to be that tall). So don't worry everyone who was concerned about that. Also check the bottom, I have an important question that will affect one character in the fic. Check it out.**  
 **I do not own My Hero Academia**

 **Chapter 2**

Akiara chuckled as he saw Midoriya groan on their walk home. Like usual, Midoriya had been insulted and bullied by Bakugo. While he was used to it, Midoriya still was affected by all the insults and usually did his best to hide it until he was with his friend. Akiara began to pat Midoriya's back when he saw tears begin to form in Midoriya's eyes. This caused Akiara to loudly sigh. His friend cried so much. Like seriously, how does one person have that much water in them?! The amount of tears that Midoriya could produce outstanded him. If he didn't know that his friend was Quirkless then he would guess that the huge amount of tears was his Quirk.

"Kacchan is so mean!" Midoriya outwardly cried as Akiara continued to pat his back. Akiara rolled his eyes at this. He didn't understand why Midoriya still referred to Bakugo as Kacchan. They weren't really childhood friends anymore so there was no reason to continue using that nickname.

"It is going to be fine Midoriya. This happens every day. How about we head back to your house and watch the news. I'm sure they have some reports on some new heroes!" Akiara quickly changed the subject so he wouldn't have to deal with a sulking Midoriya for the rest of the day. A sulking Midoriya is an unfun Midoriya.

Before Akiara could react, Midoriya had a hold of his wrist and began dragging him towards his house. "You're right Akiara-san! Lets go! Hopefully they have some news on All Might or maybe a new hero that could have appeared in town!" Midoriya happily exclaimed with that hero fanboy look in his eyes. Akiara just chuckled at this as he quickly caught up with his friend and began to run by his side. His friend's fanboyness could scare off some people, but he was used to it by now. And he actually really liked it. The way he can analyze the Quirks of any individual he sees within just a few minutes, that is something that will be extremely useful when he becomes a hero.

As they ran, he pulled his phone out and texted his mother to inform her that he was heading to Midoriya's house. She sent him a text back telling him to behave himself which caused him to groan. Yes he had a crush on Inko-san as a child, but he was older now! And Midoriya would be extremely upset if he still liked his mom...right? Yeah, he would. Besides, he was almost 15 and Inko was an adult, there was no way she would have any romantic feelings for him.

"Akiara-san...that look...you aren't thinking of my kaa-chan are you? I thought we talked about this when we were younger," Midoriya glared over at his friend. Akiara froze midstep for a second before shaking his head and looking over at Midoriya with a slight chuckle.

"Of course I'm not! I told you that I was over her. Inko-san is a very nice woman, but she is too old for me, and she's your mom. I doubt she would ever like me like that to begin with. I'm sure it was just a childhood crush," Akiara quickly explained while waving his hands back and forth in front of him. Midoriya 'hmm'd' for a second before nodding and continuing his talk about heroes.

Akiara just sighed at that. His friend scared him as a child after finding out that he liked his mother. For a Quirkless boy, Midoriya was extremely terrifying. Wonder who he got it from? His father? That might be where. He never actually met his friend's father. Which was weird. Then again maybe he had a job that kept him away from the family? Was he still married to Inko? Maybe he could ask - No! That would be prying, and he didn't want to do that.

It took the two a few minutes before they finally reached Midoriya's house. Stopping at the door, Akiara chuckled at his friend's exhausted state. While he knew it was unfair of him thanks to having devil strength, it was quite funny to poke fun at his friend's un-athletic self.

"Told you that you need to work out more. You need to be fit to be a Hero," Akiara teased Midoriya who just blushed in embarrassment while glaring, pitifully, up at Akiara.

"Be...be quiet..." Midoriya did his best to say before rising back up to his full height. Looking over at Akiara, he flashed a victorious smile as he patted Akiara's head. "I might be out of shape, but at least I look my age."

Akiara's smile left and he pouted. "Shut up." He simply stated while crossing his arms. The two just looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. They really could only act like this with each other. No one wanted to hang out with Midoriya because he was Quirkless, and Akiara was ignored thanks to being best friends with Midoriya. He didn't mind though. He knew that he didn't want to be friends with anybody who was mean to his best friend just because he didn't have a Quirk.

Looking at Midoriya, Akiara felt his smile slowly fade away. If there was anyone that he wanted to tell the truth about his powers to, it was Midoriya. The two have been close ever since the day after discovering his Devil powers. That was also the day after Midoriya found out he was Quirkless. The poor boy was nearly dead to the world. Inko, friends with his own mother, asked for a play date between the two. She had apparently heard from Midoriya about a boy with wild, purple hair who seemed really nice and cool that he really wanted to befriend.

Akiara remembered constantly trying to connect with the boy during that play date, but nothing seemed to work. It was around night and the last ten minutes when he finally made a breakthrough. He had a video of All Might saving citizens playing on the television. He was sitting next to Midoriya hoping this would work since Inko told him that All Might was his favorite hero. It didn't seem to work until a close up of All Might's face appeared on the screen.

The screen had paused which caused Akiara to look over at Midoriya who was finally moving. He was shaking though and began to point at the screen. He pointed out the fact that All Might always smiled when saving people to Akiara who had never actually noticed that fact back then. Midoriya then mentioned that he wanted to be like that to. Before Akiara could respond to him, Inko had rushed pass him and pulled Midoriya into a hug while apologizing.

Akiara had seen that look though...he wasn't completely better, but he wasn't broken still. When the boy and his mother left Akiara's house, Midoriya quietly asked to hang out with him again which made him really happy. He happily proclaimed that he would love to which made Midoriya smile before he turned and left with an extremely grateful Inko.

Since then, the two had been closer than close. They would both stand up to Bakugo to protect a helpless bully victim, they would marathon hero videos online, they would hang out all the time. Heck, Akiara would go so far as to say that Midoriya was pretty much his brother in all but blood. That was why he hated not telling him the truth about his powers.

"Hey, are you okay Akiara-san?" Midoriya asked his friend when he noticed that he was just staring at the ground. He watched as his friend quickly shook his head to snap out of the trance he was in and smiled back to Midoriya.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine! Come on! Lets go watch the news!" Akiara happily declared as he headed on inside with Midoriya following him. The two took off their shoes, replacing them with house shoes, and headed on to the living room.

As the two began to settle on the couch, they heard a door opened followed by the arrival of Midoriya's mother. "Oh is Aki-chan here?" Inko asked as she looked around and smiled at the boy. He smiled back and waved energetically causing her to giggle.

"Hey kaa-chan! Akiara-san and I are just going to watch the news before we head to my room to work on our homework," Midoriya explained to his mother who just smiled and nodded her head. Walking over to Midoriya, she wrapped him in a tight hug causing him to blush in embarrassment before releasing him and hugging Akiara as well which made the boy light up red for a moment before seeing the glare from his friend which made him look away to hide the blush.

"You two have fun. I'll get started on supper," Inko told the boys before walking off to the kitchen behind them. Akiara chuckled awkwardly as he turned back to the television. It really was hard to grow out of that crush that he had on her. Ignoring the lingering glare from Midoriya, he turned the TV on and changed it to the news which was ablaze with a rumor that All Might was sighted in the city. The second it said that, Midoriya had shot off the couch and began jumping for joy.

While he also liked All Might and respected him, he didn't admire him to the same levels as Midoriya or some of the other kids in their class. He didn't really have a hero that he admired more than another. He respected all of them for helping people in need. The only heroes he didn't respect are the ones who are only heroes for the money and don't try to help people. He didn't think of them as heroes. They were more like professional entertainers. They entertained citizens with their powers so they could make more money than other people while acting as if they enjoy helping people.

If he was forced to choose a favorite hero though...it had to be **him.** The one who saved his life and gave him purpose again. He can't remember what the man looks like or sounds like, but that man. He was his favorite hero. He was his hero.

"All Might might be in town! Yes! We need to look for him tomorrow! I need to get an autograph and...I need to ask him something," Midoriya suddenly shouted causing Akiara to glance up at him. He had a feeling that he knew his friend's question. If they run into All Might tomorrow...All Might better say the right thing to his friend. He didn't want his friend to end up like he was when they met. That...that was awful.

"Heh, tomorrow's a school day, but I guess if you want we can look around after school ends. As long as you don't do anything ridiculous," Akiara told Midoriya while fixing him with a look. Midoriya just pouted and crossed his arms.

"When was the last time I did anything ridiculous?" Midoriya questioned Akiara who just gave him a blank stare.

"Five years ago, you stood up to Bakugo without me. I found you unconscious that afternoon in the park. You gave your kaa-chan a scare," Akiara told Midoriya who just chuckled while looking away.

Akiara saw this and sighed, but he knew his friend. Anything to do with All Might would result in him acting ridiculous. Plus, he would never ruin his friend's dream of meeting All Might by refusing to look around town for him. That would be cruel and he is not cruel.

* * *

 _That Night_

Akiara was walking home while typing away on his phone. His mother asked him how close he was to the house. His mother was too overprotective, but he couldn't blame her. The one time he was out of her sight, he died (not that she knew the true extent of his injuries). Sending a text that promised he would be home soon, Akiara turned a corner to continue on his way only to stop as two...priests? Monks? Two people dressed in religious looking robes stood in front of him.

"Um...hello? Did you want something? I need to get home," Akiara asked the two men who just faced him quietly before throwing their hoods back.

"They were right...scum is here to. I can't believe Devils have gotten this far," the taller of the two told his companion. Akiara blinked for a second before realizing they stated he was a Devil. What?

"H-How do you know what I am?" Akiara nervously asked the two men causing them to turn and face him with frowns.

"You reek you little piece of shit. That smell is distinctly Devil. We were ordered to come here to check things out because they sensed your kind coming from here. We weren't sure, but they were right. So...where's the rest of your kind?" the shorter man stated while pulling out what looked like a sword hilt. The only thing was there was no blade. Raising an eyebrow, he backed up slightly when the other man pulled out a gun.

"M-my kind? I'm the only Devil I know of here. Are you sure you're not mistaken?" Akiara questioned the two men who just frowned even more at the news. Before he could blink, the shorter man pulled the trigger on his gun which made a shooting noise. Gasping, he summoned his Devil wings and flew into the air as quickly as possible. He yelled though as he felt something graze his leg. It was weird though, he didn't notice anything even come out of the gun what was...?

"This...this is a light gun. It shoots bullets made of light and they are considered poisonous to you. My partner...he has a light sword, similar concept. You won't be walking away tonight," the taller man explained as he held the gun higher.

Akiara gulped as he saw this. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of a way to get out of here alive. A Pro Hero's help would be really helpful at the moment! Clenching his teeth, he moved instantly as he heard another gunshot. Instantly grasping his cell phone, he dialed the number for the police. After a moment, he heard someone pick up.

"Please help! Two men are attacking me in the middle of the street! Send a hero please! They have weird, dangerous weapons!" Akiara screamed into the phone as he kept doing his best to dodge all the bullets. He kept getting grazed by light bullets, and he instantly realized a burning pain flowing through his body. They were right, this was poisonous.

After quickly giving them an address, he shoved the phone into his pocket and did a flip over a bullet to dodge it. Holding out his hand, he decided to test something that he has been working on.

"Shadow Shot!" A small black sphere shot out of his hand and zoomed at the men. They easily dodged the attack and kept on the offensive with sneers on their faces.

"You think Devil magic will work on us!" the shorter one shouted as he ran forward and leapt at Akiara who gasped and brought his arms up to try and block the attack. Right as the man was about to strike, Akiara spread his arms slightly to show a slight smirk before opening his hands to reveal two smaller black spheres in his palms. Akiara smirked as they shot out and struck the man, one in the right shoulder and the other in the left leg.

Seeing his partner fall to the ground, the other man growled angrily before shooting several more light bullets at Akiara who retracted his wings to fall to the ground so he could dodge all of them.

Panting lightly as the light began to seep into his system from his graze wounds as well as the use of his powers, Akiara ran at the man as quickly as he could. The man smirked and began shooting at Akiara again.

Akiara quickly fell to the ground and began rolling to dodge the bullets. Right as he got close enough, he propelled himself and kicked the man as hard as he could in the ribs which sent him flying. Grabbing the gun, Akiara held it in his hands and used a good portion of his power to form another black sphere which slowly ate away at the gun.

"I...I...think I did...it," he panted out as he dropped the broken light gun to the ground. Looking over, he noticed the tall man groaning on the ground. He winced as he realized that he probably broke the guy's ribs. From what he could tell, the men were probably powerless humans so he must have seriously hurt them.

He heard a swooshing sound coming from behind him which caused him to flinch as he turned to see what it was only to gasp as he saw the other attacker collapse to the ground. Blinking a couple of times, he let out a scream as he realized that the man with the sword almost sliced him in half. Looking forward, he saw a woman walking out from the shadows. Looking at her closer, he gasped as he realized that the Hero who saved him happened to be Midnight...which was odd as he never saw her in this neighborhood.

"Really, attacking a kid with a sword. Useless trash. Hey are you...okay..." Midnight trailed off as she finally got a good look at Akiara who just nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"Yes...th-thank you Midnight-san. I would have died if it wasn't for you! You saved my life!" Akiara bowed over and over again to express his gratitude which caused her to chuckle and walk towards him. As he began to bow again, he felt her cup his cheek and make him look up at her.

"You are very cute aren't you. Don't worry about it cutie. I'm a hero, it's what I do. Why don't you head on home? The police are on their way so they can handle the rest," Midnight told the boy causing him to blush and nod his head while poking his index fingers together.

"R-Right Midnight-san. Um...I broke the gun that one over there had, but the other one's sword is apparently called a 'light sword.' It has a blade made of light which can be very dangerous. Please keep it away from them," Akiara informed Midnight who smiled back at him before patting his head.

"Don't worry cutie, I'll take care of it. Now head on home," Midnight blew him a kiss before walking over to the man she knocked out with her Quirk. Akiara blushed, but he quickly turned and ran home. He needed to take care of his wounds before the light poisoned him even more.

As soon as Akiara left, Midnight glanced back at where he was and smiled. "Well...I hope to see him in U.A. this year. That school needs more youthful, chivalrous students after all," she whispered as she got to work on tying the man up.

She knew one thing, he definitely had the combat ability to be accepted into the school if the state of these guys are anything to go off of. She smiled to herself as she began to hope to see more of him in the future.

 **AN Okay and end of chapter! Well, Akiara now knows a weakness of Devils! So he can be on the look out for more things like them in the future. Plus...we have stray exorcists appearing in the My Hero Academia world. Someone on their side must have found a portal and sensed him. That's no good. He'll have to be careful. Also, the canon beginning of My Hero Academia begins next chapter if the clues in the chapter weren't enough of a hint ^^**

 **Now the question I mentioned. I am making Todoroki female (sorry everyone who might not have wanted it to happen. Don't worry fem Todoroki will still have normal Todoroki moments from canon plus extras I make). The question I have for everyone:** **Should I make Katsuki Bakugo female as well?**

 **If you noticed, I went out of my way to refrain from mentioning Bakugo's gender in this chapter and this is why. I need everyone's opinion on this matter. Depending on the majority will decide Bakugo's gender in the fic. Bakugo fans, I promise you that no matter the gender decided on by this time, Bakugo will still be as important to the fic as he is in canon.**

 **Now then, I'm still accepting suggestions for the harem if you all want to suggest anybody. I'll also accept genderbent versions of guys (except already established male characters).**  
 **Everyone please leave reviews! I love them! ^^**

 **Akiara/Harem: Tsuyu, Mina, Momo, Midnight, WIP**

 **Midoriya/Ochako**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a long time, but I'm back. Here's a new chapter for Inhuman Hero! I'm rebooting The Amnesiac Shinigami and updating my other Oppositeverse fics! I've been inspired by the Arrowverse and want to make more progress on my own shared universe/multiverse (since this fic is outside the world of the other fics). So expect updates for those fics and the new version of the Amnesiac Shinigami soon. For fans of Total Drama Hearts...I'm also working on something for that. My other fics, I have not forgotten.**  
 **I do not own My Hero Academia (I've bought the manga volumes, but that is not the same)**

 **Chapter 3**

Letting out a groan, Akiara ran water over the small scrapes that he sustained in the fight. Closing his eyes, he felt the soothing sensation of the water slowing spread over his body. As good as it felt though, he could still feel the lingering pain from the light bullets running through his system. Letting his head fall slightly, he whispered, "How do I heal this? A hospital can't help me. Ugh..." Wincing at a small sting of pain, he quietly cursed those stupid guys from earlier. Hopefully, they were locked up in prison now.

Then again...they know what he is. Which means...they could tell officers and Pro-Heroes what he is... This isn't good. What if they think he's a threat and take him to jail, or be experimented on! No, no, no, he has to become a hero. He cannot and will not let this be the end of his dream. Plus...

"If I can speak to them, they might know something about my hero. I could learn more about him! But then again, they obviously hate devils considering they tried to kill me after realizing that I was one. The way they spoke though...are they from around here? They had plenty of knowledge and weapons to fight against me, but I have not seen another devil since that night. Where are they from?" Akiara muttered to himself before pausing and then facepalming.

"Dang it Midoriya..." he whispered as he went back to cleaning his wounds with the water. His mother had checked him from head to toe the moment that he stepped into their house. Apparently, the police called her shortly after they got in contact with Midnight who was in the area. Weird since she rarely ever does hero work in his neighborhood. After reassuring his mother that he was fine for nearly fifteen minutes straight, he headed to the bathroom when his phone began buzzing.

Answering it, he held the phone away from his ear as his best friend began shouting in concern from the other end. Holding it in place as he continued his trek to the bathroom, the young devil waited until his friend calmed down enough for him to speak too. Reassuring Midoriya took even longer than his mother, but he had managed to achieve the near-impossible and promise to meet up with his friend the next day.

It wasn't until after hanging up the phone that he realized that Midoriya should not have known about the confrontation that occurred. Rushing out of the bathroom, he turned on the news and saw that the latest report was about the...what were they called?...let's go with faux-exorcists attacking a middle school student, i.e., him. They were warning other civilians that were heading out that night to be on their guard. Thank goodness for that at least.

Snapping back to the task at hand, he smiled slightly when he saw that the wounds were thoroughly cleaned. He was not sure if he could be infected by normal diseases anymore, but he was not taking any chances. Heading to his bedroom, he decided to turn every light off on the way in so that he could shroud himself in total darkness. Maybe that would help him recover from the light poisoning.

Laying back on his bed, after tossing of his school uniform, Akiara allowed himself to drift away. Allowing the darkness and the exhaustion to catch up with him, he proceeded to fall asleep.

* * *

As promised, Akiara met up with Midoriya outside his apartment. The first thing that happened was being bowled over by his friend in a tight hug followed by Midoriya checking him over for injuries. Groaning, Akiara couldn't help, but compare his best friend to his mother in instances like this.

"You are okay, thank goodness..." Midoriya muttered gratefully which earned him a small chuckle from Akiara.

"Geez Midoriya, are you my mother or something? Come on, lets hurry to school before it gets too late," Akiara lightly hit his friend's shoulder before running on ahead causing Midoriya to gasp and chase after him. Looking back for a moment, Akiara smiled lightly. It was nice to have a friend as caring as Midoriya.

"Akiara-san! You jerk!" Midoriya shouted as he did his best to catch up to his friend. Smiling back at him, Akiara stuck out his tongue as he sped up a little causing Midoriya to groan as he began running even harder. Looking forward again, Akiara nodded his head again. Midoriya needed to grow stronger if he was going to be a Quirkless hero. Honestly, he's happy that Midoriya has agreed to go jogging with him every weekend, but he knew that still wasn't enough. This was their last year of middle school, and he knew Midoriya applied for U.A. He planned to up Midoriya's exercising once this weekend came...especially with those faux-exorcists showing up.

They mentioned something about smelling the scent of devil on him. If that was true, and not some gross exaggeration, then it's possible that his... 'smell' could be on his mother, Midoriya, or Inko, and he did not know what he would do if more came and targeted them because of it. His mom probably could handle herself with their family's Quirk (considering she was born with it), but Midoriya and Inko...

"What's _*huff*_ wrong _*huff?*_ " Midoriya questioned when he finally reached Akiara's side while they continued their running. Gasping lightly, he snapped back to his senses and looked over at the concerned face of his friend.

"Nothing's wrong, come on! We just have to make it through today's classes and then we can go hunt for All Might!" Akiara quickly brought up after recalling their plans for the day. And with expected results, Midoriya's eyes began shining as he pulled out his notebook.

As his friend began to excitedly talk about meeting All Might and getting an autograph from him, Akiara smiled as he turned his head back forward. He could not worry Midoriya over any possible future attacks. Not until his friend was capable of defending himself first. Plus...he needed a nice, normal day after yesterday.

The sound of an explosion was the most obvious sign that things were not going to be normal for him today. In the span of turning his head away from Midoriya and turning it back, his best friend had vanished. Eyes wide, Akiara began looking around for any sign of the hero otaku that was his best friend. Times like this were the times he found either amusing, or irritating. They were amusing if the threat was small, and he was having a good week so he could join Midoriya in his hero evaluation and geeking out moments. The irritating moments were like now, he wanted to have a normal day and the universe decides to screw him over.

"Dang it, Izuku!" Akiara groaned loudly as he released his devil wings and soared into the sky. With all the Pro-Heroes currently dealing with the current crisis, whatever that was, Akiara knew that he could get away with using his powers in public. The fact that he was flying just out of sight for normal people also helped. Looking around, he felt a warm energy flow upwards towards his eyes which caused them to focus better and clearer.

Having a hero-obsessed friend who would run off at the drop of a hat to watch a crime be stopped really helped him develop one of the few powers that he currently has. He calls it 'Close-Up.' By channeling his devil energy, or whatever it was actually called, into his eyes, he is able to examine wide areas from far away with the vision of someone who was only a few feet away. Using it for too long makes him exhausted, but it never took him too long to find Midoriya.

And like clockwork, the sight of an excitable green-haired teenager at Tatooin Station popped into view. Deactivating 'Close-Up,' he shot off in the direction of Midoriya. As he got closer, he recalled his wings and allowed himself to continue in the trajectory that he set. Mere inches from the ground, he rolled into a ball, and felt himself roll across the pavement, knocking a couple of people over, before popping up and back onto his feet. Pushing pass a few people, he made it next to Midoriya.

"Really, again?" Akiara stated in a deadpan voice which made Midoriya freeze before looking back at him with a sheepish face. Sighing at the hopeless fanboy, Akiara looked over at the crime, "So...who's fighting and what's the threat?"

Midoriya's eyes shined as he began explaining, "Well, apparently the villain stole someone's bag and was chased until the heroes, Death Arms, Backdraft, and Kamui Woods cornered him here. I guess he was intimidated by all of them and activated his Gigantification Quirk. Now Backdraft and Death Arms are reducing the damage that he's causing while Kamui Woods -" At that moment, Midoriya is cut off by the aforementioned hero who was poised on top of a nearby rooftop.

"You villain! Causing all this damage because you could not handle being arrested for stealing someone's bag?! That is despicable! I am sorry that you have forced me to resort to this! But it's time I take you down with my Super Move!" Kamui Woods announced as he got into position.

Next to him, Akiara watched in slight amusement as Midoriya and the other civilians clenched their fists and tensed in anticipation for the hero's most famous move. Looking back up, he watched as Kamui Woods' arms began to expand into a rather large prison.

" **Lacquered Chains Prison! - Canyon Cannon!"** Kamui began only to be cut off as a female hero, easily as tall if not taller than the villain, shot out from behind a few more buildings and kicked the villain hard in the face which sent him flying backwards as his body began to shrink back to normal. Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the new heroine. The woman was slightly bent over and looked over at everyone before giving off a small wink.

"Well this wasn't how I planned my debut to go!" She 'innocently' declared while striking a pose that showed off her...'assets.' Almost immediately, men with cameras grouped together to take pictures of her.

Akiara wasn't impressed though. It was rather obvious that she became a hero for the fame and money considering that she waited until the villain was in position and Kamui Woods had everyone looking in that direction to even jump into action. Midoriya was interested in her Quirk though and the fact that she's a new hero...well she was obviously going into his notebook. Tapping his friend's shoulder, Akiara motioned for them to head on to school before they were counted absent.

Squeezing their way through the crowd, the two began running towards their academy again. Midoriya was keeping up this time thanks to taking that 'break.' Looking over at Midoriya as they continued running, Akiara chuckled which caught Midoriya's attention.

"What's up?" Midoriya questioned as he evened his breathing out so he wouldn't pass out...like the first few jogging days the two went on.

"Oh nothing, I'm still amazed at how great your hero evaluation is...plus your level of fanboyness," Akiara whispered the last part with a smirk on his face. Midoriya smiled at the compliment before the last part registered in his mind.

Pouting, Midoriya yelled out a small 'Hey!' as he began chasing Akiara who laughed and began to run slightly faster. Just fast enough to stay out of Midoriya's grasp. The two laughed as they continued running towards their academy, not noticing the confused looks that people were giving them as they ran by.

Off on the side, a tall, skinny blonde man watched the two young teenagers run by with a small smile on his face before turning to head into a grocery store while ignoring the shocked and concerned glances people gave him. He was used to it by now.

* * *

 _Aldera Junior High_

Akiara and Midoriya calmed down as they reached their school. Rushing inside, they headed down the hallways and entered their classroom. Everyone turned to see who it was before scoffing and looking away when they saw it was just them. Midoriya looked down about it, but Akiara ignored it. It was normal by now.

"So Deku and Yamikkun finally got here," a mocking female voice cut through the classroom catching everyone's attention. Midoriya looked over with hesitation while Akiara groaned and turned his head to look over at the mocking source. With short, wildly spiky ash-blond hair and sharp red eyes, the most popular girl in the school stood in front of them with her two lackeys. She was also the childhood friend of Midoriya, and Akiara to a lesser extent. She stood at about 5'7 which allowed her to stare down at the two of them in an attempt to intimidate them.

It was working for Midoriya while Akiara just stared back up at her with an uncaring face. "What do you want Bakugo? We don't have time to deal with your usual insults. Besides, class is about to start," Akiara crossed his arms with an unimpressed face which made Bakugo frown in response. As she moved forward to grab his collar, he was one step ahead of her and grabbed her own. Pulling her down to look her better in the eyes, Akiara held up one hand while whispering, "Class is about to start. So shut up and sit down. You want a fight, then save it for after school," while a small Shadow Shot formed in his hand.

A small tinge of red dusted over her cheeks as she glared back at Akiara. Glancing over at the black sphere, she let out a small grunt before slapping the hand holding her down to the side. Standing back up straight, she sent Akiara a look before turning back around.

"Come on extras! Sit down, class is about to begin!" Bakugo told her lackeys who sweat dropped at the extras part, but proceeded to sit down in their seats. Akiara closed his hand to cancel his attack and dusted his shirt off.

"Annoying Katsumi," Akiara muttered before spotting Midoriya looking over at him in shock. Oh yeah, he doesn't usually stand up to Bakugo like that when Midoriya is around. Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, he yelped as Midoriya pulled him to their seats and began to grill him over his sudden bravery.

The class continued to murmur amongst themselves until the teacher walked in and began to call roll. Sitting back, Akiara and Midoriya relaxed as they got ready for the lesson to begin only to pause as their teacher pulled out a handful of papers.

"Before we begin our lessons, I'm going to hand out the printouts for your all's desired life-courses...but really cares! I know everyone in here wants to be a hero right?!" the teacher exclaimed excitedly while all the students activated their Quirks in response. In the back, Midoriya meekly held up his hand while Akiara shook his head in exasperation of his fellow classmates. Suddenly, Katsumi slammed her foot down on her desk and let out a scoff.

Looking around the classroom, eyes drifting on Akiara, she looked back at the teacher, "Don't lump me in with the rest of these losers! I'm aiming for the top while these clowns would be lucky to make it into self-taught Hero courses!" Katsumi stated with a tone of certainty. As she heard nearly everyone begin to speak back up, she made a small explosion in her palm to silence them before continuing her statement, "I've already aced the mock exam, and I'm going to easily surpass All Might with my Quirk!"

"I'm going to be the only student from this no-name school who gets into U.A., and my name will become even more well-known - Oh that's right, Midoriya, Yami, you also applied for U.A. right?" the teacher proceeded to cut Katsumi off. Akiara knew what was about to happen thanks to the silence of the classroom and the subtle shaking of Katsumi. Slowly standing to his feet, he ignored the resulting laughter from the others and jumped in front of Midoriya right as Katsumi shot towards him with her hand held back.

Narrowing his eyes, he easily caught her wrist as she blindly threw an explosion in his direction aiming to hit Midoriya behind him. With a small tug, he flipped her over his shoulder and into the wall while ignoring the stinging pain of the explosive attack. Midoriya's eyes widened while everyone else in class looked on in shock.

Growling emanated from Katsumi's throat as she shot to her feet and began stomping over to Midoriya only for Akiara to pin her to the wall with her palms pointing up. "Calm down Bakugo," Akiara stated while trying to ignore the position that both of them are currently in. He silently cursed his height as he barely held his head above Katsumi's rather large bust. Katsumi kept growling, but she stopped shaking. Slowly releasing his grip, he backed away and watched as she headed back to her desk.

Looking over at the rest of the class, he saw they were staring at him in shock. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over to his desk and sat back down while patting Midoriya's shoulder to calm the boy down.

The teacher calmed his breathing down and continued on with his lesson. Midoriya calmed himself and began taking notes for class while ignoring the anger that was practically emanating off his old childhood friend. Akiara just shook his head in annoyance of Katsumi's constant pride and anger. She really needed to get over herself.

As the school day neared its end, Akiara excused himself for a quick bathroom break. The bell rang while he was gone and the students began to pack up and leave the building. Midoriya, knowing what kind of danger that he was in, began to speed pack all of his school supplies into his backpack. As soon as he reached for his Hero notebook, it was snatched off his desk. Gulping, he looked up and saw Katsumi flipping through the pages of his notebook.

"Hmph, you seriously think that recording information on heroes will help you become one? Stupid Deku," Katsumi muttered before smashing a fist into the notebook while activating a small self-contained explosion.

"No! That's so mean..." Midoriya muttered before watching her toss it out an open window. Staring at the window in shock, he looked back at Katsumi who had her arms crossed with a straight face. "Why? I wasn't trying to compete with you when I applied for U.A., I-I just wanted to follow my dream-Ah!"

Katsumi cut him off as she slapped a hand down on his shoulder and slowly started an explosion while looking him straight in the eyes, "Please Deku, you need to give up this useless dream of yours. Without a Quirk, you're nothing. You could never be a hero if you wanted, and no one wants you around to begin with. I'm sure Yamikkun only keeps you around to amuse himself with your stupid antics," releasing Midoriya's shoulder, she stands up straight and looks down at the boy, not noticing Akiara walking back in, "You want to be a hero so badly? Here's some advice, take a swan dive off the roof and maybe you'll have a Quirk in your next life."

Laughing as she watches Midoriya shake before running out of the classroom with his bag, she turns to leave only to freeze as a blank-faced Akiara stared at her from across the room.

"I'm ready for that fight now, **Bakugo** ," Akiara stated as he released his devil wings and summoned a dark sphere into his palm. Katsumi froze as she sensed a dark aura begin to emanate from his body. Acting on instinct, she tossed her bag to the side and just barely tensed her body as Akiara smashed into her and crashes both of them through the window before flying them to a far off field. As they left, her flunkies chased after them so they could help Bakugo if she needed it.

* * *

 _Midoriya_

After retrieving his notebook from the koi pond, Midoriya let out a sigh while muttering, "Stupid Kaachan, telling me to jump off the roof. What if I actually did it?...What kind of hero would that make you?" Looking at his wet, charred notebook, he shook his head as he walked off the school grounds. He'll apologize to Akiara later for leaving without him.

 _"I just want to become a hero...why does no one believe in me? No one except Akiara-san..."_ Katsumi's words flashed through his mind, _"What if he doesn't? What if he's just pitying me?"_

Midoriya felt himself begin to hyperventilate so he tried to think of soothing thoughts. As his mind and body began to calm down, he began to remember Akiara standing up for other kids alongside him as well as for Midoriya at times. He remembered their promise to become heroes together. He remembered Akiara doing his best to cheer him up when they first met, after he found out that he was Quirkless. He...he was the only one who actually believed in him.

Looking down at the notebook, he opened it and pried through the pages until he got to a blank page. Staring at it for a moment, he smiled as he pulled a pencil out and began sketching in the notebook. It took awhile, but the sketch finally stayed on the page without running off or blurring.

As he began writing the new page for his best friend in his Hero Notebook, he didn't notice the large sludge creature slowly raise up from the sewers. "Finally, I lost him, and perfect timing..." it muttered as it drew closer to the distracted boy.

As Izuku finished writing the last few notes he had on Akiara's 'Quirk,' he finally noticed a large shadow on the ground. Slowly looking back, he gulped as he spotted the Sludge Villain. "Sorry kid! I'm going to need to relieve you of that body! And I will not take no for an answer!" Izuku let out a short yelp as the villain quickly engulfed him.

 **And end of chapter! Well, as everyone can tell! Katsuki is female in this. I had a majority vote for female Katsuki. Now what can I say about this? Don't expect Akiara to grow romantic feelings for her right off the bat. He's a protective friend, and he has witnessed everything she's done to his best friend over the years. What she said now though, crossed a line. Katsumi...she admires his power which she knows of from a previous fight they've had.**  
 **I am also adding/changing pairings to this as well. And to answer any possible question of it, yes Akiara's powers are that of a devil like from High School DxD. He's the only one and the fic will focus on My Hero Academia which is why I didn't stick it in the crossover section. It will slowly have crossovers with other Oppositeverse fics, but it will remain pretty focused on MHA plot with changes thanks to Akiara and other things.**

 **I'm still taking suggestions for people for his harem. You can gender bend a guy if you want unless I've already presented them as a boy in the fic. Just suggest away!**

 **Akiara/Harem: Tsuyu, Momo, Mina, Midnight, Jirou, Tooru, Mt. Lady, Katsumi (Fem Katsuki), Shoko (Fem Shoto), WIP**

 **Melissa/Midoriya/Ochako**

 **All Might/Inko**


End file.
